Moonlight Dancing
by velvetskyluver
Summary: This is a Fem Slash featuring Angelina Love and Velvet Sky of the Beautiful People.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A cool breeze filled the dark apartment as Lauren slowly tossed and turned in her bed. Her golden locks lay softly on the pillow as she looked over to see Pat sound asleep, well except for the fact of his snoring. She quietly sat up in the bed as she ran her fingers through her long hair. As she pulled back the covers sitting on the edge of the bed, she grabbed a book and a pen from the side table. She got up out of the bed, making sure not to wake Pat as she grabbed a black silk robe off a small chair and put it on, tying the ends together around her slim waist. She opened the door of their apartment as she stepped out into the crisp cool air. She walked down the cobble steps as she sat down in the sand while opening the book and began to write. She looked up at the night sky, the moon shining down on the ocean as she smiled, remembering the trip she took with Jamie. The very one that has her not sleeping tonight.

Flashback

Lauren stares out at the ocean, standing on the side of the huge ocean liner. She takes a deep breath of the clean crisp air as she quietly thinks to herself. As she continued to stare out at the ocean, she didn't realize her best friend slowly approaching her from behind. Jamie raised her hand and smacked Lauren's ass hard with a chuckle as she leaned up against the railing of the ocean liner as she looked at her best friend. "What's up big ass?" Lauren's mouth opened wide as she fought off a little moan in her throat as she let out a deep chuckle. "Not much ya bitch. I just couldn't sleep but what are you still doing up Jamie?" Jamie raised her eyebrow a little after noticing Lauren hiding that moan but she didn't bring it up. "Why sleep when its beautiful out here ya know?" Jamie said as she looked back out onto the ocean, the moon reflecting off small waves. She followed Jamie's eyes as she smiled slightly at the scene. "Yeah... Beautiful…out here I mean.

But today has been crazy and you know how I love my sleep." Lauren said with a giggle. "It's just hard to sleep alone." Jamie smiled sweetly at her moving her hair from her eyes as she looked at Lauren. "Yeah…I know what you mean babe. I have no idea why the boys turned us down." She said letting out a small chuckle as she yawned a bit. Lauren laughed a little before smacking Jamie's ass. "So you wanna take me to bed ay?" Jamie smirked letting out a little moan. "Oh baby." Shaking her head Lauren chuckled as they both headed back to Jamie's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

After only a few hours' sleep Lauren starts to awake, her mood not very good and what the hell was the water doing on and why the hell is the room rocking she thought. Just then, Jamie walks out of the bathroom with a towel around her as she brushes her hair. She makes her way around to the edge of the bed as she continues to brush her hair. The creaking out the door had Laruen covering her head. The creaking out the door had Laruen covering her head with a pillow. When she finally relinquished her hold on the pillow she heard someone moving around them room. The slight humming could have only been Jamie Lauren thought out loud "Wait why the fuck is Jamie in my room..." Jamie turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Ummm hun, you're in my room."

Completely confused Lauren says "whose room are WE in" Jamie chuckled shaking her head as she finishes brushing her hair. "Hun I'll say it slowly ok. You…are…in…my…room. Now get your ass up, we have fans to meet." Jamie says smiling at her before getting up off the bed letting the towel fall to the floor. "Huh... we're going to be late... got to go shower" Lauren stumbles out the words walking fast to the bathroom only a few feet away, while thinking " I'm going to die .."

About 30 minutes later they arrive at the: Fan Interaction Breakfast with the TNA Stars. Taking her seat with Jamie on one side and her good friend Christy Hemme on the other, Lauren watched as the fans filed into the room. The three were in light conversation when all of a sudden Lauren choked on the latte she was drinking. Jamie continued her hand rubbing the outside of Lauren's thigh well patting her oh the back. "Drink often sweetie" Jamie said sweetly with a warm smile. Lauren turned her head towards Jamie her face in what the hell mode "Hmm yeah you know but I'm just not used to breathing in while drinking yet still learning that one." Lauren's face softened to a slight smirking still staring at Jamie who had yet to stop the movements of her cursing hand on Lauren's tan thigh. The two women lost in each other for a moment when Christy spoke up "You okay Laur… you're still not breathing right?" Shaking her head yes before she looked back away from Jamie, finally noticing that a few fans were now sitting across from them "Good Morning" she said smiling softly.

Lauren and Jamie had both went back to their own cabins to get dressed. Lauren was tying her top when a knock on the door made her jump. Hearing Jamie's voice she smiled and went to the door still messing with her top. Lauren giggled "Hold your damn horses I'm coming" Jamie waits outside with her hands on her hips as she taps her foot on the ground waiting for the door to open. She knocks on it again, this time with a little force behind it. "My god Laur, hurry up!"

"Chill out Jams or I'm not going to turn this handle my hand is on." Lauren says laughing at her best friend. Finally giving in to a very moody Jamie, she opens the door smiling. "About time…do you realize I had guys out here just staring at….move?" Jamie walks in and shuts the door with a small chuckle. "Ahh okay I'll move dang girl what's gotten into you today ... You I don't know Jamie ... you okay babe?" Lauren starting to worry about her. "Yeah I'm fine Laur, let's just go ok." Jamie says with a smile as she starts heading for the door. Gently grabbing Jamie's arms stopping her pushing the door shut again Lauren placed hand against Jamie's cheek making Jamie look at her. Taking a deep breath before speaking "James hun what's going on first you were all goofy this morning, and then you rubbed my leg the whole way through breakfast... You only do that when you're anxious... Now you're trying to cover up that you're upset about something. James babe something's up just tell me promise I'll make it better." Jamie shook her head as she looked back into the eyes of her best friend.

"Alright at first there was something wrong, but it doesn't matter anymore I've calmed down Laur honestly, and besides, I love how your thigh feels against my finger tips." Jamie said with a smirk as she opened the door and walked out of the cabin. Almost falling to the floor Lauren fell back on the bed staring at Jamie's backside as she walked away thinking to herself "This woman is going to kill me ... Wait Lauren stop this right now you have a boyfriend and you love Patrick you do you know it .. But you want Jamie... But she is JAMIE your best friend okay get it together" the fight in her head making her lose track of the time. Looking over seeing the clock 2:45 "fuck! Jamie's going to kill me!" Rushing to grab her towel she headed to the top deck of the ship to find Jamie getting a drink at the bar next to the pool.

"A beer?" Jamie said sweetly to the bartender as he popped up a bottle and handed her the beer. Jamie takes a few drinks from it before looking over and seeing Lauren approaching. She smirks as she gets up and walks over to her holding a bottle of sun tan lotion. "Mind helping a girl out?" She said with a giggle as she held out the bottle to her. Lauren lost in staring for a moment before responding. "Aww yeah but it'll cost ya." She smirked walking over to get a drink. "Shot of JD Black and ya know what hun make that 2" she said looking back at Jamie think out loud "I'm going to need them." Jamie raised an eyebrow looking at her. "And just WHAT is this gonna cost me hmmm?" "Hmm I don't know James why don't you come up with a price you'd be willing to pay for my services ... Or you could go fid some fan I'm sure one of them would pay you for the chance..." Lauren trailed off. "Ya know on second thought hand me that" Grabbing the bottle out of Jamie's hand Lauren pulled her to the closest lounge chair on the deck.

"No Laur not my beeeeeer." Jamie crosses her arms pouting a little as she sits down in the lounge chair whining a little. "You're too cute when you whine did you know that? But yes sweetie your beer!" Lauren says as she takes a long swig of the drink. Thinking in her head "maybe this will help god she's too beautiful" Lauren slathers some lotion in her hands before she starts to rub the lotion into Jamie's shoulders softly sighing. Jamie just closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side a little as she lets out just a quiet little moan. Jamie smirks before running to Lauren taking her hand as she leads her to a secluded area. "Ya know, just thought this would be better." She says with a sweet smile as she steps into the water.

Lauren instantly dives into the pool swimming away from Jamie and find a quiet place to herself trying to catch her breath and thoughts. "Oh Laur Laur…where are you?" Jamie calls out as she swims around looking for Lauren before finally spotting her. Lauren hadn't been looking when she heard Jamie's voice but she knew she was getting closer to find her, so she ducked under the water closing her eyes hoping against hope that Jamie wouldn't spot her and keep going. "I just need a little time to get control" she was telling herself when she felt a pair on hands on hers she knew she was caught. Jamie holds Lauren's hand as she slowly brings her back to the surface. "Now…why oh why we're you hiding from me Laur?" Jamie says smiling sweetly. "Hiding ... Why would I be hiding and from you of all people?" Lauren said as she pointed at some random fan across the pool that she had spotted trying to not look Jamie in the eye s "I was hiding from ... him that one right there you see the guy with the brown hair the pale guy" she continued to rumble on. "Well…that problem can be solved." Jamie takes Lauren's hand once again as the two swim off to part of the beach where the is no one else besides the two of them.

Lauren is looking around the cove trying not to face the fact her and Jamie are alone. Not paying attention Lauren slowly turns her head to the other side of the room little did she realize that Jamie was still right in front of her till... her lips softly grazed across Jamie's leaning back mumbling " I'm sorry James" she leaned her head down head giggling. "Why are you sorry Laur…?" Jamie said with a sweet smile as she looked into the eyes of her best friend. "I don't know..." embarrassed she looked away softly saying "I shouldn't be kissing you" Lauren cheeks turning redder by the second she was sure of it. "What if I told you…do it again?" Jamie said looking at her best friend in the eyes biting her lip a little.

Lauren stared Jamie in the eyes looking for any sign she was playing around but the look on Jamie's face had Lauren literally aching just to kiss her. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind Jamie's ear with a trembling hand Lauren leaned in slightly pressing her lips to Jamie's. Jamie grabs a hold of Lauren's hips as she smiles against Lauren's lips before finally pressing hers against them deepening the kiss. Lauren moans slightly with her lips parting as her back hits the rock wall her tongue dancing out against Jamie's. Jamie kisses her one more time before biting down on her lip and backs around with a small smirk. "I think…we should go get ready." Jamie said turning around as she started to walk toward the exit.

Lauren reaches out grabbing Jamie's hips pulling her back to her wrapping her arms around Jamie's slim waist her lips immediately finding the side of Jamie's neck before whispering "Just where and the hell do you think you're going" Lauren's lips forming a smirk against the side of Jamie's neck once more. Jamie let out a soft moan before placing her hands on Lauren's chest pushing off. "Nah…none of that right now. We have to get ready." She giggles as she starts heading toward the exit of the cove before looking back at her. "Oh and dress sexy." Jamie sticks her tongue out before leaving the cove. Lauren whimpered, pouted, and followed Jamie out of the cove. "But…" She giggles. "...I see a cute BUTT... Jamie do we gotta go you know partying is fun and all but I HATE being watched for hours on end ..." Lauren kept on as they were walking to their deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Dancing 3

At the beach party

Jamie stood at the edge of the water looking out onto the ocean. She sits down after walking away from people as she looks out wearing a small black bikini.

Lauren was in the middle of a conversation with Christy , Ashley, Mickie, and Val when they all decided it was time to hit the water, noticing Jamie wasn't around Lauren said she was going to go find her and bring her along. The girls all knew Jamie didn't do well with crowds for a long period of time so they didn't think twice about Lauren going to find her. Lauren walked up gently sitting on the sand next to Jamie handing her a beer for each of them and rubbing Jamie's shoulders with her small hands "Hey sweetie, it's a beautiful view out there… the girls want to hit the water… Are you up for it?"

Jamie looks up at Lauren with a soft smile before nodding her head. "Yeah…sure."

The two headed down to the water to join the girls.

Evil little Fish

Jamie stands in front of Lauren with a slight smirk on her face. She stands there for a minute and talks to the other girls.

Laruen smiles leaning her head to rest on Jamie's shoulder lean her head just enough to the side that every breath will tease Jamie, then loosely flings the other arm over Jamie's shoulder with the fingers of her other hand barely moving around Jamie's back. She smiled warmly rejoining the conversation.

Jamie grins to herself feeling the touch of Lauren's fingers going down her back. She puts her hands in the water and slowly runs her finger tips down Lauren's slender stomach.

Not expecting Jamie to return the teasing Lauren yelped and jumped a little at the first touch of Jamie's fingers, quickly realizing she had alerted the group she say yelled " Damn little creepy fish… feeling Jamie's fingers grazing over her tattoo right about her hip "Little fucker" she laughed grinning toward Jamie " do you feel it to?"

Jamie giggled a bit. "Oh that fish Yeah I felt it alright." She runs her hand down further until slowly sliding her hand down the front of Lauren's bikini bottoms.

Lauren held back a moan giggling with her face buried in the side of Jamie's neck mumbling "evil little fish mmm"

Jamie smirks to herself as she continues talking to everyone as she slowly slides one of her fingers in between Lauren's pussy lips loving the feel of the warmth from them.

Lauren nodded along with a few uh huhs and yeahs as the conversation kept on smiling her eyes looking to Jamie a few times. When Lauren felt a finger open her lower lips placed the hand that had been roaming Jamie's back to a tight grip on Jamie's lip leaning her head down for a moment in a laugh. "Does this crazy little fish like toying with me or what!" she proclaimed loudly giggling.

"Apparently it does, looks like you have a admire Laur." Jamie said with a chuckle feeling her getting wetter, as she slightly licks her lips a little so no one else can see as she slowly slides her one finger into Lauren's wet pussy.

"Just wait you crazy little fish I going to get you sooner or later... " Lauren trialed off smiling contently with the group of girls laughing at her and her "fish issues"

"You tell that fish Laur." Jamie chuckles as she then begins to slowly thrust her finger into Lauren's now dripping wet pussy. Jamie tries to control herself, knowing full well she just wants to be all over Lauren but she is forced to control herself.

"ahh… Damn right I'm gonna tell the fucking fish damn... Little fucker" Lauren tries her hardest control her outburst but is finding it harder and harder the faster Jamie's fingers are thrusting into. " Why in the hell does this fish think it's going to toy with me does this damn little … ahh fuck… thing NOT know who in the hell I AM!" she says laughing her head off burying her face in Jamie's back slightly biting her.

Jamie holds back a small moan from the bite as she just thrusts her finger into Lauren faster, keeping up with the conversation between the other girls.

Gripping Jamie's sides tightly trying to stay upright and not bring any more attention Lauren bite's down harder holding back the need to scream as she falls over the edge into bless trying to control her breathing before finally resting her head on Jamie's shoulder. "Can we PLEASE get out of the water before this crazy little fish KILLS me?" she asked calmly.

Jamie laughs as she stops doing what she's doing looking at the other girls. "A little fish is really bothering you that much. I'm ready to get out."

"First let's get out and second YES I think the fucker is trying to kill me" She says with a smirk toward Jamie as they head out of the ocean Lauren quickly fix's the bottoms of her bikini and then stops Jamie. "James come here a second" smiling she straightens Jamie's hair so no one can see the bite mark on her back. "Fucking crazy ass fish" she laughs.

Jamie giggles looking at Lauren in the eyes. "Just wait…that little fishy is gonna turn your world upside down later." Jamie smirks biting her lip as she starts to walk off.

Falling On

Back on the beach the sky is dark with the moon and stars lighting the night sky. Lauren slips away for a moment catching Christy right as Christy and her band are going on stage " hey Hemme do you guys know falling on by Fingers Eleven by chance" she asked quickly. Shaking her head Christy said" sure do every bit of it why "Lauren replied "Can you do it first for me thanks" as she ran off.

Lauren smirks while grabbing Jamie pulling her away from the crowd to a little cabana in the sand.

"Can't ya take me to dinner first" Jamie said with a little laugh.

"Dinner? Really babe should I be asking a little fish that?" Lauren says as the song starts playing wrapping her arms around Jamie's waist "Now sweetie I WORKED REALLY REALLY hard to get this song to be sung just for you *tapping Jamie on the nose giggling* Can I pleaseeeeee have this one dance? Then you can have whatever you want to eat baby"

Jamie stands there for a minute acting as if she is in deep thought, tapping the bottom of her chin. "Oh I don't know Laur…I think I could squeeze just one in." She said with a giggle as she looked Lauren in the eyes.

Swaying softly to the music Lauren mumbled to herself "What took me so long?" leaning down Softly kissing Jamie's lips When suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them, embarrassed and scared Laruen hide her face in the curve of Jamie's neck.

"Hi Ashley." Jamie says with a small chuckle as she just stands there looking at the two of them. "Ummm…hey" She says folding her arms. "Don't…say a word alright " Jamie said looking at Ashley who just nods. "You got it James." Ashley said with a small chuckle as she walked off. Jamie lifts Lauren's head up and looks her in the eyes and kisses her lips softly. "She's gone." Jamie said with a smile.

"Why don't we go get you that promised diner?" Lauren says with a light kiss to Jamie's lips as the two walk back to the ship hand in hand, Lauren looks over at Jamie a few times with an ear to ear grin.

"Orrr…you could just show that little fishy a lesson." Jamie said biting her lip slightly looking at her.

"Oh trust me I plan to … Many many times for a long time to come… But Hun I haven't eaten but like 4 bites of food all day *laughing* would you mind if we went to eat first?" Lauren said smiling over at Jamie noticing no one was around Lauren leaned over giving Jamie a quick kiss "please?"

Jamie whines a little before nodding her head. "Fiiiiiiiiine." She chuckles as the two walk off.

Wined and Dined

"Trust me Jamie… I'll make it worth …" stopping has they reached the counter she smirked at Jamie. "Yes how may I help you two ladies tonight?" the host asked. Smiling Lauren said "Table for two please… can you make that out in the main area please?" "Are you girls sure? We can seat somewhere private I'm sure you're tired of being bugged during your trip?" the man said. "No it's okay we enjoy being with our fans" she replied with soft smile.

"If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here." Jamie said with a sweet smile as the host lead them to a small little booth in the middle of the room.

The girls placed their orders has they were waiting Lauren moved closer to Jamie "Don't eat too much dessert is going to be all you can eat" Lauren whispered in Jamie's ear before sucking her earlobe in between her lips pulling off of it by racking her teeth.

Jamie bites her lip slightly holding a moan deep inside her throat as she looks at Lauren. "Don't do that babe." She said with a slight smirk as their food finally arrived at the table.

Taking a bite of her grilled chicken Lauren smirked "What about this then" she said as her fingers trailed closer up Jamie's thigh teasingly slow her eyes locked with Jamie's.

Jamie shivered a little as she took a bite from her food. "Don't…" She said with a giggle.

"So Definitely not this then huh baby?" Lauren said in a low husky voice as she just barely touched Jamie as she rubbed her wet pussy through her bikini bottoms.

"Laur…Laur…sto…" Jamie tries to say holding back a small moan in her throat.

Slipping the bottom over to the side enough to rub Jamie's bare clit Lauren smirked "You really want me to stop? Right this minute?* Lauren slipped a finger in just enough to tease Jamie's aching pussy* Okay baby if you're sure … Are you sure you're sure baby?" Lauren said breathing hard against Jamie's throat.

Jamie bites down on her lip hard, trying so hard to hide the moan that is building up in the back of her throat as her breathing becomes a little heavier.

"So you don't want me to stop?" Lauren says with a deep chuckle as she sped of her circling motion on Jamie's clit.

Jamie's breathing becomes heavier as she continues to try and hide the moan that is building even more in her throat. "fuuuuck…" She softly whimpers.

"Cummm... For ME.. Sexy" Lauren whispered in a low hoarse voice as she starts to rub faster side to side over Jamie's pulsing clit... Just then the waiter walked up Lauren giggled loudly saying "Bite me Sky" hoping Jamie would get the point she was in no way shape or form going to stop now. Looking back up at the waiter "Everything was thank you" she said handing him a credit card "Just add 50"

Jamie leans her head into Lauren's neck and bites down as hard as she can as she cums.

Groaning barely audible Lauren slows her fingers to a stop gathering a small amount of cum on her middle finger and sliding Jamie's bottoms back into place before looking around the room. No one was looking as she sucked the cum off her finger moaning out "That has to be THE best sauce ever" Smirking at Jamie.

"Let's get the fuck out of here…NOW." Jamie said her eyes full of lust softly biting her lip.

Trust, Lust, Love

Has they got to the door of Jamie's cabin Lauren looked around with no one in site as Jamie was trying to unlock the cabin door Lauren held on to Jamie's hips from behind sucking on her neck.

Jamie giggles trying to unlock the door. "Sttttttop it." She finally gets the door unlocked and pushes it open.

Lauren wastes no time pushing Jamie up against the door finally catching her lips moaning softly "God Jamie do realize how long I've been waiting for that" resting her forehead against Jamie's lightly pecking her lips several more times.

Jamie lets out a soft moan against Lauren's lips with a soft smile. "What took you so long Laur hmmm"

Looking away hanging her head Lauren mumbles " I was just scared... Thought I didn't stand a chance" She slowly looked back up at Jamie her eyes pleading.

Jamie leans in and kisses Lauren with passion as she wraps her arms around Lauren slender waist. "Does that answer your question" She said with a smile looking into her eyes.

Slowly Lauren lets her hand trail across Jamie's Breast "Yes baby and I'm sorry I waited so long" Sighing she caresses the beautiful skin loving the way it feels under her fingertips.

"You better be sorry." Jamie said loving Lauren's touch as she closes her eyes, trying so hard to control herself.

"Yes baby I'm so very very sorry" Lauren said in a seductive whisper kissing down Jamie's neck her fingers finding the tie to her top tugging lightly.

Jamie giggled as a slight gasp escaped her lips the top hitting the floor with a soft thud. Leaning in she quickly captures Laurens mouth in a passionate kiss.

Shocked Lauren gasps allowing Jamie to deepen the kiss her mind racing she pulls back slightly. "James are we sure about this?"

Jamie chuckles softly "Laur I'm sure about this." Reaching up she wipes a tear from Lauren's eye "I would never do anything u weren't sure of I could never hurt you like that" giving Lauren a reassuring smile.

Smiling Lauren lays her head on Jamie's shoulder and whispers softly "I need you but I'm so scared James."

Jamie gently runs her fingers thru Lauren's hair "It's ok baby we all get scared sometimes" carefully she tilts Laurens head up to look her in the eyes "Laur I love you …. I have always loved you … I promise I won't hurt you baby"

Carefully Jamie kisses Lauren's lips ever so soft careful and loving "You just tell me if you want me to stop and I will I promise"

Lauren wraps her arms around Jamie's neck pulling her in close their bodies touching "I need you James god I need you"

Gently Jamie lifts Lauren up allowing her to wrap her slender legs around her waist leaning in she captures Lauren's lips in a gentle kiss walking across the room. Stopping at the foot of the bed she breaks their kiss "Laur are you absolutely sure baby?"

Lauren nods her head "Yes James I'm sure I trust you I need you"

Carefully Jamie lays Lauren on the bed hovering over her taking in the beautiful sight before her. "I love you Laur." Slowly she slides Lauren's bottoms down her legs tossing them to the floor and unties her top and carefully removes it casting it behind somewhere said "My god Laur you beautiful"

Slowly Jamie leans down to kiss Laurens cheek "Still ok baby?"

Lauren nods "I'm ok" She smiles "I trust you James"

Carefully Jamie begins to trail butterfly kisses down Lauren's neck to the breasts "So beautiful" Jamie sighs darting her tongue out to lightly flick Lauren's nipples her right hand gently caressing Lauren's side.

Lauren shivers at the feeling of Jamie's fingertips against her skin letting a small moan escape her mouth "Oh James you're amazing"

Jamie smiles against Laurens breasts before she begins to lightly kiss down her stomach. Carefully she darts her tongue out to lick a line from Lauren's bellybutton to her hip causing Lauren to buck her hips slightly "I can stop if you want me to baby."

Lauren sighs "no no please don't James I …trust you."

Jamie slowly trails her tongue across Lauren's hip then lightly trails kisses across to her now dripping pussy carefully she darts her tongue out parting the lips slightly tasting the sweet juices.

"Oh James oh my god" Lauren says breathless her body aching for Jamie's touch needing her just needing, wanting.

Pleased with the reaction Jamie quickly darts her tongue in further tracing circles around Lauren's clit with her index finger "Feel good baby?"

"Uh Huh" Lauren chokes out reaching to thread her fingers in Jamie's hair "Amazing".

Jamie smiles and slowly begins to work her way back up Lauren's body with lacing kisses and light nips reaching Lauren's mouth she stops "God I love you Laur" Quickly she captures Lauren's mouth in a heated kiss plunging two fingers deep within Laurens wet and waiting pussy.

Lauren lets a mixed cry of pleasure and surprise escaping her lips her hips jumping up to meet Jamie's hand.

Jamie deepens the kiss setting a steady pace with her fingers in and out of Laurens pussy loving the small cries of pleasure she hears escape her lover carefully she adds a 3rd finger increasing her speed ever so slightly.

Lauren gasps and she feels Jamie slide her thumb to gently stroke her clit "god why had she waited so long" this was perfect Jamie knew exactly how to thoroughly her to tease her to drive her crazy.

The minutes pass like seconds the sweet sounds filling the room the gasps the cries the whispers it's perfect just the two of them like this like it was meant to be.

Lauren could feel her orgasm quickly approaching wrapping her arms tightly around Jamie she whispered "God James so close soooo close"

Jamie smiled and whispered softly "I want you to enjoy this Laur." Jamie softly kissed Laurens lips as she felt her juices spill out over her hand and heard Laurens cries of sheer bliss " That's right baby let' it all out enjoy it."

Jamie laid soft kisses on Laurens lips as she rode out the orgasm just wanting nothing more than to pleasure her to make her feel the love she held for her as Lauren's breathing began to return to normal Jamie carefully slid her fingers out and kissed Lauren softly "You know I love ya babe." Carefully she curled Lauren into her holding her close "Sleep baby you've had a long day."

Lauren Curled into Jamie feeling safe and protected and as her eyes slowly closed and she began to drift off to sleep she couldn't help the thought in the back of her mind... Is it love? Just above a whisper she heard Jamie "Will she ever see… damn I love her" Jamie trailed off as a single tear cascaded down Lauren's cheek her final thought of the night … One day I've got to prove it .. just not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Jamie started to peak her eyes open but the sunlight coming in through the skylight quickly had her closing them again. She turned her head to the left slightly as she stared at Lauren who was sound asleep next to her. She took a breath as she smelled the aroma from Lauren's hair. She smiled softly to herself as she kissed her forehead. "Laur…time to get up." Groaning softly Lauren formed a tight form to Jamie's body slightly shifting her leg that was lying between Jamie's legs "Nooo...need sleep." she mumbled drifting right back to sleep. Jamie giggled as she began to trail her finger up Lauren's leg. "Don't make me force you Laur…"

"Mmm…" Lauren placed a soft kiss on Jamie's neck "No baby…need sleep" she grumbled. "I warned ya babe…" Jamie giggled softly as she ran her fingers further up Lauren's leg, sliding her hand under the covers. Moaning at the feel of Jamie's fingers Lauren laughed kissing her fully on the lips "I'm up I'm up." Jamie shook her head no as she softly began to rub Lauren's clit. "Technically babe…you're still in bed." She said with a little laugh. "And you think that is going to make me get out of this bed ... fuck... anytime soon?" Lauren finally says. Jamie giggles as she continues to slowly rub Lauren's clit before looking at the clock. She quickly jumps out of the bed. "Shit we're soooo fucking late." She chuckles a little. "What the fuck...ahh" Lauren screams falling off the bed glaring at Jamie. Jamie jumps a little looking back at Lauren, seeing her on the floor. She places her hand over her mouth, holding back some laughter. "Sorry babe."

Packing the things in the trunk of Lauren's car she throws the keys at Jamie "Your turn to drive I need more... SLEEP." she laughed. Jamie caught the keys with a little laugh as she unlocked the driver side door. "If we die…it's your fault. You know how I drive." She laughed as she got into the car and buckled up. Lauren smiled fastening her seatbelt then playfully slapped Jamie's leg. "Just drive." letting out a laugh she playfully added "Before I teach you a lesson..." Jamie raised an eyebrow as she started the car and started off down the street. Smiling, Lauren lightly started to lightly trace circles on Jamie's leg. "It's going to be a long drawn out day." Jamie smiles at the touch of Lauren's fingers on her leg. "And why do you say that?" Chuckling Lauren removed her hand from Jamie's leg and stared out the widow. "Just thinking about everything there is to do today that's all baby."

Jamie shook her head as she pulled up to a red light. "Don't remind me…I just want to get this over with and relax." She said with a sigh as she leaned her head back on the head rest of the driver's seat. Leaning over close to Jamie Lauren whispers "Who said anything about relaxing?" Smiling she lightly nips Jamie's ear. Jamie smiled softly biting her lip. Just…what do you think you're doing hmmm? Lauren giggled softly. "Oh nothing baby." Smiling Lauren slides her hand up Jamie's leg. "Just having a little fun." Jamie bit her lip a little harder loving the feel of her hand on her leg. "Little fun huh…" Her breathing becomes a little heavy. "Having trouble there baby?" Lauren softly chuckles smirking at Jamie. Jamie shook her head as she kept her eyes out in front of her looking at the road, waiting for the light to turn green. "Nope…I'm fine." She finally looks over at Lauren with a smile, as if she was telling her to try something.

Lauren removed her hand from Jamie's thigh looking over out the corner of her eye asking "Jamie what's going on I know that look..." Jamie chuckled a little as the light finally turned green as she pulled away from the light. "What look? I have no idea what you mean babe." Not convinced Lauren face clearly showed but she dropped it smiling at Jamie. "Okay babe if you say so."

"Ya know Jamie if you'd drive a little faster we might make in time to catch a nap before have to go do the Funfest..." Lauren said poking Jamie in the leg. "Are you kidding me Laur? People would rush to come check on you because you'd be screaming soooo loud." Jamie said looking over with a slight smirk. "Oh you mean like you are going to be screaming in oh I don't know... say 1 (Laurens hand softly molds to Jamie's thigh again) ...2 (she starts making a circle design on Jamie's inner thigh)... MMM...3? (her fingers finally reach the apex of Jamie's jean covered center) yeah that's about right" Smirking over at a heavy breathing Jamie. Jamie pants just a little as she tries to keep her attention on the road. "Is that all you…got?"

Undoing the zipper on Jamie's jean enough to slip her hand in slowly circling Jamie's clit "I don't know baby.. Is it?" she licked her lips moaning at the slickness covering her fingertips. Jamie bits her lip, letting out a little moan as she tries to pay attention to the road. She feels herself getting wetter, loving the feel of Lauren's fingers. "That's…a little better…" Using her free hand to slide under Jamie's shirt "That help any babe?" moaning slightly herself as she rolls one of Jamie's nipples between her fingers as she speeds up the speed on Jamie's clit. Jamie lets out a moan as she licks her lips, keeping her eyes on the road. "Goddd….Laur…."

"Baby you know something…. I'm not stopping this till I hear you scream… so damn loud the windows crack" Lauren voice low and husky as slightly pinches Jamie's clit briefly before going right back to her fast rubbing. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck…" Jamie moans out louder as she begins panting harder, licking her lips.

Lauren leans over nipping Jamie's neck as she twisted her hand entering Jamie's soaking wet center with a single finger curling it up to hit just the right spot "I want you so fucking much right now" she says looking Jamie in the eye for a second. Jamie lets out a blood curling moan as she parks the car, feeling herself about to explode. Looking around and seeing fans and other talent everywhere in site. Lauren slides her hand out of Jamie's pants fixes them and gives her the most pleading eyes she can "Jamie... I'm sorry but look around... No way we can pull this off... I'm sorry" She keeps rambling on thinking Jamie's going to kill her any second.

Jamie shots her a look with a glare. "You are….so dead Lauren." She said looking at her in the eyes as she quickly zips her jeans back up. "I know I know but babe I PROMISE i will make it up ASAP" She says with a smirk staring at Jamie with hunger filled eyes. "Oh you better Laur…you better." She said staring her in the eyes before getting out of the car. In frustration, Jamie slammed the car door shut. "Let's do this thing." Quickly she headed toward their destination.

"Jamie wait up." Lauren cried hurriedly trying to catch up as they both head into the café.

They find a small little booth in the back corner of the café as they both sit down and start to look over the menus. Smiling over, Lauren just stares even forgetting they are suppose to be picking what to eat a young woman walks up to take their orders and Lauren is brought back to reality. "Huh .. yeah just a grilled salmon and salad please". As the woman walks off Laurens eyes drift back at Jamie with amazement wrote all over her face. Jamie places her order before looking over at Lauren with a smile. "What are you looking at?" She giggles just a little as she moves her face out from in front of her eyes. Smiling, Lauren moves her eyes back to look at Jamie. "I love just thinking…I lo… that you're just so beautiful." She looks away her eyes scanning the tiny crowd.

Jamie sighed to herself quietly as if something was troubling her. She just smiled back at Lauren as their food made it back to their table. "So what is happening after this Laur?" "After this as in lunch? I'm not sure, I was going to catch a nap and maybe a club tonight if you wanted to that is" smiling at Jamie as laced their fingers together Lauren sighed happily thinking "I wish I could figure this out love lust friendship" she drifted away in her thoughts. "Are we talking about the nap or the club?" Jamie said with a giggle as she continued looking at Lauren. Snapping out of her thoughts "Hmm... Both?" Lauren said a little unsure. "You ok hun?" Jamie said with a raised eyebrow still looking at Lauren as she puts a hand on top of hers. "Yeah I'm okay just really tired … " Soft smile her eyes beaming at Jamie again grazing her thumb across the bottom of Jamie's palm thinking to herself again. "I love you" but saying out loud. "ove you". Not even realizing the words had slipped from her lips. "Can we just go rest now?" Jamie smiled slightly, still kind of feeling hurt that she just won't come out and say that she loves her. "Yeah…let's get out of here."

When they get back to the room Lauren has her arms round Jamie facing her softly pushing Jamie onto the bed crawling up to snuggle with her. "Hi beautiful". She says smiling at Jamie. Jamie smiles sweetly at her with a little giggle. "Well…hello there." Kissing her softly Lauren curls in closer their bodies molding to one another her finger making their own design down Jamie's stomach. "Did you want me to make up for earlier? Or are you tired hun?" as she nips softly on Jamie's lip. Jamie smirks to herself as she continues looking Lauren in the eyes. "And just how…do you plan on making it up to me baby?"

"Anyway you want me to" Her fingers travel father south playing with the waist band of Jamie's jeans kissing her deeper this time. Jamie wraps her arms around Lauren's waist. "Touch me…." She says in between breaths as she slides her tongue into her mouth. Lauren smiles into the heated kiss rubbing the heel of her palm into jean covered center pulling away from Jamie's lips she says "Like this? Or this?" She gently pokes Jamie in the ribs laughing. Jamie jumps with a laugh as she playfully smacks Lauren's hand. "Don't do that, you know how ticklish I am." She giggles. Lauren gently pushes Jamie back down straddling her hips lingering a soft kiss before slowly pulling away sweetly smiling down at Jamie "Ya know ..." Jamie smiles at her as she slowly runs her hands down Lauren's back. "What babe?"

Trying to think how to word her thoughts so Jamie will understand her while kissing her again she finally pulls up just a little forehead resting against forehead eyes staring to eyes lips barely apart she says "I'm not sure I'd make it an hour without you in my life… You mean the world to me always have from day one" confident in her words she lightly kisses Jamie again before resting her body against Jamie's yawning softly. "I'm so DAMN tired." Jamie giggles looking at Lauren. "I love you sooo much Laur…get some sleep babe." She said with a smile looking at her. Nodding off as she curled tightly into Jamie's body almost afraid to let go scared when she woke Jamie wouldn't be here this was all just a dream mumbling. "Me to James..." Into Jamie's neck she drifted off to sleep. Jamie smiles as she slowly traces the words I love you over and over on Lauren's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Jamie awoke with a jolt glancing at the alarm clock, 8pm had they really slept that long? Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of her dream she slowly sat up. What the hell was that dream about?" She whispered. Lauren stirred slightly. "What dream James?" Slowly she sat up next to Jamie curious as to what kind of dream would have her so rattled. Jamie smiled. "Nothing it was nothing Laur." Slowly Jamie rose from the bead and headed to the bathroom turning the shower on. She gets undressed and steps into the shower, shutting the curtain and lets the warm water just fall over her aching body. She grabs the bar of soap and begins to slowly soap up her body. Putting the bar of soap back on the ledge in the shower, she closes her eyes as she slowly runs her hand down her stomach. Her body tingles as she begins to slowly rub her clit, letting out a small but quiet moan. She starts rubbing a little faster as her breathing becomes heavier as she props her leg up on the edge of the shower.

Lauren slowly tosses around in her sleep before finally opening her eyes. She sits up in the bed hearing the soft moans of Jamie from the bathroom. She slowly gets up from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom door. Pushing the door open ever so quietly, she sees Jamie's silhouette. She bites her lip softly as she starts to undress, feeling herself starting to get wet hearing the soft moans from Jamie. She walks over to the shower curtain and opens it with a small smirk. "Have room for one more?" She said as Jamie bit her lip nodding her head slowly.

Jamie steps to the side as Lauren finally steps into the shower. Almost immediately, Lauren pushes Jamie up against the shower wall, pressing her lips against Jamie's forcibly. She runs a hand down Jamie's tender body as Jamie shivers with anticipation. Lauren begins to slowly rub Jamie's clit softly as a moan escapes her lips. As she picks up the pace, Jamie lets out a much louder moan as Lauren kisses her once again. Lauren kisses Jamie's neck as she continues to kiss down Jamie's body. Finally reach her pelvis, Lauren slowly spreads Jamie's pussy lips and slowly starts licking. Jamie puts her leg up on the edge of the shower while running her fingers through Lauren's hair. She bites her lip harder, letting out a louder moan as Lauren continues to lick her pussy.

Slowly inserting one of her fingers, Lauren continues licking fast while thrusting her finger into Jamie. Hearing Jamie moan even louder, Lauren picks up speed as Jamie gets closer to hitting her climax. "Ahhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck Lauren." Jamie bites down harder on her lip, letting out glass shattering scream. While slowly kissing back up Jamie's body, Lauren slowly sucks the juices off her finger before finally kissing Jamie's lips softly.

Stepping out of the shower, Lauren wraps a towel around herself as Jamie turns the water off and steps out of the shower. As Lauren goes for the door, Jamie softly grabs her arm and pulls her into a soft kiss smiling against her lips. "You know…you just made us late." Jamie says with a chuckle as Lauren just laughs a little. "When the hell was the last time we were every early?" Lauren smiles at Jamie as she walks out of the bathroom. "Good point…" Jamie giggles as they both get ready for a night they would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

She gets undressed and steps into the shower, shutting the curtain and lets the warm water just fall over her aching body. She grabs the bar of soap and begins to slowly soap up her body. Putting the bar of soap back on the ledge in the shower, she closes her eyes as she slowly runs her hand down her stomach. Her body tingles as she begins to slowly rub her clit, letting out a small but quiet moan. She starts rubbing a little faster as her breathing becomes heavier as she props her leg up on the edge of the shower.

Lauren slowly tosses around in her sleep before finally opening her eyes. She sits up in the bed hearing the soft moans of Jamie from the bathroom. She slowly gets up from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom door. Pushing the door open ever so quietly, she sees Jamie's silhouette. She bites her lip softly as she starts to undress, feeling herself starting to get wet hearing the soft moans from Jamie. She walks over to the shower curtain and opens it with a small smirk. "Have room for one more?" She said as Jamie bit her lip nodding her head slowly. Jamie steps to the side as Lauren finally steps into the shower. Almost immediately, Lauren pushes Jamie up against the shower wall, pressing her lips against Jamie's forcibly. She runs a hand down Jamie's tender body as Jamie shivers with anticipation. Lauren begins to slowly rub Jamie's clit softly as a moan escapes her lips. As she picks up the pace, Jamie lets out a much louder moan as Lauren kisses her once again. Lauren kisses Jamie's neck as she continues to kiss down Jamie's body.

Finally reach her pelvis, Lauren slowly spreads Jamie's pussy lips and slowly starts licking. Jamie puts her leg up on the edge of the shower while running her fingers through Lauren's hair. She bites her lip harder, letting out a louder moan as Lauren continues to lick her pussy. Slowly inserting one of her fingers, Lauren continues licking fast while thrusting her finger into Jamie. Hearing Jamie moan even louder, Lauren picks up speed as Jamie gets closer to hitting her climax. "Ahhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck Lauren." Jamie bites down harder on her lip, letting out glass shattering scream. While slowly kissing back up Jamie's body, Lauren slowly sucks the juices off her finger before finally kissing Jamie's lips softly. Stepping out of the shower, Lauren wraps a towel around herself as Jamie turns the water off and steps out of the shower.

As Lauren goes for the door, Jamie softly grabs her arm and pulls her into a soft kiss smiling against her lips. "You know…you just made us late." Jamie says with a chuckle as Lauren just laughs a little. "When the hell was the last time we were ever early?" Lauren smiles at Jamie as she walks out of the bathroom. "Good point…" Jamie giggles as they both get ready for a night they would never forget.

The music blared from outside the club as both Jamie and Lauren made their way into the club. Walking past an alley Lauren pulled Jamie into it quickly as they were headed to the club with a searing kiss and a firm squeeze of Jamie's butt she smiled at the soft moan leaving Jamie's lips "Okay we can go have fun now.." walking away laughing at a frustrated Jamie.

Jamie just shook her head swearing under her breath. "I'm so going to kill you later bitch." She chuckles slightly to herself before following Lauren into the club. Walking up to a group of their friends and Co-Workers she said her Hellos smirking slightly back as she felt Jamie's arm rest on her shoulder laughing she asked Jamie "Late much?" Jamie faked a smile as she just nodded her head. "Like to make an entrance seeing how I AM the more talented between us." With a giggle and a slow nod of her head Lauren replied "Suuuure keep telling yourself that one hunny." Looking around seeing the bar on the other side of the club Lauren pointed over "I'm thirsty ... need me to get ya something too" She asked looking at Jamie with a grin.

"Sure hun." Jamie said, not looking at Lauren her eyes staying on the dance floor thinking quietly to herself. Lauren ordered 2 shots and two beers for her and Jamie laying a 20 on the bar turning around to go find Jamie then all at once Lauren stopped dead in her tracks her mind racing a million miles a second murmuring to herself "No Fucking way..." Lauren quickly slammed both shots of JD Black walk out a back exit in a haze outside she found a quiet disgusting corner but at least she was alone she didn't know what was worse the hurt, the feeling she had lost her trust in Jamie, or the anger inside her at the moment guzzling one beer in two gulps she started kicking at a tire nearby. "I knew better this shit always happens."

Seeing Lauren storm out of the club, Jamie sighs and quickly pushes away from the guy she's dancing with and runs out of the club seeing Lauren in the corner. "What's wrong "

Irate scare hurt millions of emotions tearing her apart at the moment roughly Lauren said. "What's wrong .. Really... you have to ask that... You know what it really doesn't matter" She walked away even farther "How could you be so FUCKING stupid Lauren" screamed at herself. Yeah she was making a scene true but why shouldn't she her world was turned upside down. Jamie shook her head as she began walking away. "You know what Lauren whatever alright." She said as she walked back into the club, leaving Lauren alone outside in the cold. Lauren wipes a tear from her eye before finally walking back into the club and sitting down at the bar. Ordering her tenth shot, Lauren downs the shot while looking out onto the dance floor seeing Jamie dancing with multiple guys. She shakes her head, clearly pissed as she orders yet another shot. "Another pleases…" The bartender sighs shaking his head as he finishes wiping down a glass. "We close in 5 minutes, last call was 10 minutes ago I'm sorry." He said walking away as Lauren quickly reaches over the bar and grabs a small bottle of Jack Daniels and downs it quickly before the bartender comes back. reaching the door or the hotel room

Jamie turns to Lauren with anger in her eyes "Why didn't u do something about it Laur if u didn't want me dancing with all those guys "Lauren raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think I should do huh?" Jamie stared at her. "How about for starters, you tell me you love me. How about that Lauren?" Lauren stood, there not knowing what to say. "I…I can't Jamie I just can't." Jamie shoved the key in the door "And why not!" Lauren looked to Jamie pleading. "I just can't James I can't explain it… James it's not that simple." Lauren sighed "Besides if you love me u sure have fucking funny way of showing it grinding on every piece of meat in that club!"

"How am I supposed to know how you feel!" Jamie screamed with an edge in her voice. "I don't even know if you love me! I've told you i love you so many times and every time I never get an I love you back!"

"I've said it James!" Lauren replied looking away. Lauren sighed "I can't I seriously cant."

"Say it Laur! Just fucking SAY IT!" Jamie screamed throwing Lauren against the wall. "I love you Laur just tell me you love me!" Lauren looked away not speaking. "Laur Fucking Say it!" Jamie screamed pinning Lauren's hands to the wall. "I can't baby i just can't." Lauren replied pleading "I wish you would just understand!" "I can't baby i just can't." Lauren relpied pleading "I wish you would just understand!"

"Understand what Laur." Jamie screamed leaning in close to Lauren "I know you love just say it." Jamie laid her head on Laurens shoulder. "When we fuck around Laur it's not just fucking around to me."

Lauren whispered "It isn't to me either James I swear."

"Then just say the words Laur." Jamie whispered "Please just say it." Jaime kissed Lauren gently on the neck. "I just need to know you love me too."

"I just can' t … James, I mean i trust you I care about you." Lauren pleaded

"Damn it Laur!" Jamie said raising her voice. "This is just so infuriating! Don't you understand I love you?"

"I do too James." Lauren whispered. "You do what Laur!" Jamie could hear the frustration in her own voice. Lauren quickly lunged forward kissing Jamie, trying to get her arms free form her grasp. "James ow my wrists you're hurting me!" Lauren choked out Jamie increased the strength of the hold on Laurens wrists why did she have to be so damn irresistible? "OW James you are hurting me!" Lauren choked out. Jamie bit down on Laurens neck hard, eliciting a scream of pain and surprise. Jamie could feel her temper rising. "I might be hurting you physically Laur but you are killing me mentally!" Jamie pressed her body firmly against Laurens. "Fucking killing me!" Jamie bit down on Laurens neck hard, eliciting a scream of pain and surprise "Laur you have no idea what you do to me." Jamie whispered. "You drive me crazy." Jamie lightly kissed Lauren on the lips. "And I need you Laur God I fucking need you!" Carefully Jamie released Lauren's wrists and walked across the room laying on the bed. Smirking she pointed to Lauren. "YOU her NOW!"

Lauren shook her head "no, I won't" Jamie Huffed "I said YOU here NOW!" Lauren stood her ground not moving. "Damn it Laur! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" "And I said no!" Lauren screamed. Jamie rose from the bed and crossed the room "I SAID NOW!" Jamie screamed grabbing Lauren by the hair pulling her across the room and throwing her on the bed. Jamie angrily ripped the clothes from Laurens body. "Looks like I need to teach you that when I say now I FUCKING MEAN NOW!" Jamie yelled jumping to straddle Lauren pinning her hands to the bed "I will teach you Laur you don't FUCK with me!" Jamie yelled leaning to the bedside table sliding the drawer open." Laurens eyes widened "What is that thing?" Jamie chuckled "Oh this little thing?" Well this little Jewel is going to teach you that when I mean business, I FUCKING MEAN BUSINESS!"

Jamie turned the rabbit on smirking slightly. "So Laur you think you can get away with defying me do you?" Lauren stared wide eyed at the device Jamie held in her hands thinking maybe she shouldn't of told her no, fuck that shit she thought I had every right to tell her no. "You don't own me James I can tell you no!" Jaime lightly touched the vibrator to Laurens clit. "Are you so sure about that Laur?" Sliding the vibrator between Laurens luscious pussy lips she smiled, "I think me and my little friend here have something to say about that." Jamie smirked moving off of Lauren to lying beside her on the bed. Lauren huffed "James What the hell!" Jamie laid the vibrator on Laurens stomach, "Your being punished." She laughed evilly, "Now get your ass on top of me!"

"But James." Lauren whined out. "Don't you fucking but James me!" Jamie yelled "I said get on me now!" Lauren huffed angrily and rolled hovering over Jamie, Fuck her and this shit she thought she wants to play that game, well two can play at that. Lauren quickly threw Jamie's legs open shoving the vibrator deep inside her. "FUCK LAUR NOT SO GOD DAMMNED HARD!" Jamie screamed Lauren started to angrily thrust the vibrator in and out. "You want to play games we'll play games!" Jamie was loving every second of this... Yeah let's see how you like being the one that the games are being played on she thought. "Fuuuuuccccckkk Laur damn baby that feel so god dammed good!" Jamie smirked biting at her lip "Harder baby show me what you got!" Lauren smiled slyly "Oh I'm just getting started baby." Lauren replied and she slid up Jamie's body and but down on her neck hard feeling the skin almost break. Relentlessly she continued to pump the vibrator in and out of Jamie's now soaking pussy. "Don't fucking push me right now! I'm in control!"

"Oh you might think you're in control Laur, but you are sadly fucking mistaken!" Jamie replied grabbing Lauren by the hair. "STAND UP!" Quickly Lauren rose to her feet. "Oh so you want to play that game do you?" Taking the vibrator in her hand Jamie stalked around Lauren smiling "And what game would that be?" She replied shoving Lauren against the wall. Jamie grabbed Laurens leg pulling it up to rest on her hip shoving the vibrator deep inside Laurens soaking wet pussy. "I'm not playing games." She increased her speed. "Say it Laur!"

"Say what!" Lauren choked out. Jamie increased the volume of her voice."Fucking Say it Laur! I know you want to!" Jamie took one of Laurens nipples between her fingers pinching. Lauren let out a mangled cry mixed with a gasp. "I can't" She whispered

Jamie increased her speed on Lauren's pussy yet again twisting the nipple between her fingers. "SO FUCKIN INFURIATING LAUR!" Lauren cried out in sheer passion the torture was almost too much to endure. "Fuck James you going to kill me!" She cried out Jamie laughed evilly as she continued her work. "I want you to see what you feel for me only I can please you like this!"

Lauren cried out her release hitting her hard. "Only you James… only you."

Jamie carefully carried Lauren over to the bed laying her down. "That's right baby only me." Jamie laid on the bed staring into Laurens eyes

Laurens eyes opened and closed heavy from the mixture of passion and alcohol. Jamie knew she was going to pass out on her, she watched her close thinking that enough was enough either Lauren need to say that she loved her or she needed to move on this pain was too much to take and these games were getting tiring.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight 6

Covering her eyes the room felt as if it was spinning out of control Lauren groaned looking around the room she sees the carnage from last night, raising to her feet she realizes her head is pounding. She stumbles to the nearest trash can. Grabbing it unsure if she can keep from puking at this point unsteady she slides down the wall the bucket between her knees crying as she starts getting sick. Feeling a hand on her shoulder and her hair pulled away from her face as she cried harder. Jamie slowly rubs Lauren's back as she holds back her hair. "You ok babe?" She said as she continued to slowly rub Lauren's back looking at her with a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

Trying to get herself under control coughing some more Lauren looked back at Jamie the sad look in her eyes spoke volumes as the night events raced through Lauren's mind she literally broke down worse but it wasn't because she was sick from the drinking it's because she knew Jamie was dying because she just couldn't say those 3 little words. It wasn't that they weren't true because deep down she knew with all heart she really did love Jamie, she just couldn't allow herself to be hurt again not like the last time she had almost killed herself and only Jamie had been able to talk her off that ledge. If Jamie hurt her she wasn't sure anyone would stand a chance on saving her. Lauren glanced back at Jamie her heart ripping apart she just buried her face in Jamie's chest holding on for dear life hoping Jamie wasn't going to bring it up again or at least not just yet.

"Alright I think you're ok now Laur." Jamie said with a sweet smile as she let Lauren's hair fall back down as she just continued to slowly rub Lauren's back. She so wanted to hear those three words come from Lauren, it irritated her that she just wouldn't say she loved her. After all the times she told Lauren that she loved her, she never got the response she wanted. Was Lauren just messing around with her? Did Lauren actually care about her like she cared about Lauren? Jamie quietly thought to herself, feeling a little bit of anger starting to grow from deep inside her. Taking a deep breath as the courage surges forward in Lauren she doesn't even think about it looking Jamie in the eye she opens her mouth to speak "Jamie I lov..."

Hitting her like a ton brick that she is saying those words that her seemingly perfect world can easily come to an end she trails off trying to think of another way to get her point across before it's too late feeling Jamie starting to move she looks like a dear in headlights completely frozen in time unable to respond. "Why can't you just say it Laur? It really isn't that hard to say I love you…say it, please…" Jamie said getting face to face with Lauren as the tears she was trying to hold back started to fall from her eyes. "I love you Lauren and I know you love me…I need you baby…please tell me you love me…" She said as the tears seemed to fall faster from her eyes. Her voice low the tears streaming down her cheeks she knew this was her last chance to get Jamie to understand she just couldn't say those words at least not yet she needed more time she stared Jamie in the eye pleading "Jamie you know I do .. More than life itself ... but Jamie baby if I say those words and you know I've been... Trying ... I'm just... I'm not strong enough baby I'm not like you..."

Trailing off her voice breaking her heart breaking just from the look in Jamie's eyes she was dying. Jamie stared into her eyes, which seemed like an eternity. She wiped the tears from her cheeks letting out a sigh. "Laur i just can't do this anymore it hurts too bad when you're ready to tell me you love me come find me." Jamie slowly stand sobbing feverishly wiping her eyes bending down she places a sweet kiss on Lauren's forehead. Holding her hand, Jamie starts walking way as their fingers slowly slide apart. Feeling more tears coming on, Jamie quickly heads for the door and places her hand on the doorknob. She turns around, looking at Lauren hoping she'll say it. With a word not being said, Jamie throws open the door and runs out into the cold night air crying.

**BACK ON THE BEACH AT PRESENT MOMENT IN TIME**

Thinking back on that night the moonlight dancing on the water brings a tear to her eye from the distances she faintly hears a oddly familiar song. Closing her eyes the words softly leave her lips "fall to piece ... and I'm still falling ... all alone I fall to pieces...I keep a journal of memories ... feeling lonely I can't breathe... " choking up the tears falling down her cheeks she falls to pieces when it hits her "I've been stupid I just hope Jamie meant it when she said to find her ... If it's not too late I have to fix this..." She dials a number she still knows by heart she playing with the sand waiting for the other person to pick.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Tossing the phone in the sand leaving everything on the beach in a rush Lauren ran inside the apartment grabbing her keys turning on her heels when she heard Patrick loud snoring cursing to herself" "Fuck dear John note .. or Dear Pat note whatever." She quickly jotted down a few lines rereading the note before softly laying it next to his head on the pillow before racing out the door.

"Why in the hell couldn't Jamie live in FUCKING Tampa .. no she had to FRAKING be in Orlando so she could get more sleep" Lauren rambled out loud as she sped down the interstate weaving in and out of the traffic with her radio blaring "Who opened the flood gates don't these people EVER sleep." Huge grin formed on her lips as she pulled into the driveway she got out quietly shutting the car door and went on a search for the key she was sure Jamie still had hidden somewhere out here. "Ah ha found you!" she exclaimed proudly holding her prize up in front of her face.

Slowly she threw her robe to the floor and slipped into Jamie's bed softly kissing her forehead before snuggling in close to the one she had missed the past year softly whispering "I found you I love you" the grin on her face nothing could erase has when she felt …

Jamie slowly moved in her bed, feeling someone lying next to her. Still asleep, she muttered something in her sleep. "Laur..."

"Yeah baby it's me get some sleep now we can talk in the morning … I love you" Lauren said softly snuggling in tight and drifting of finally getting the much needed sleep she had been missing this past year, safe content just plain at peace with Jamie in her arms.

Jamie opens her eyes before finally turning around, meeting Lauren's eyes with a smile that could light up the entire room. "What..."

Smiling as big as possible at Jamie Lauren slowly but rather loudly says " I said Yes .. baby .. it's.. ME.. I .. LOVE... YOU" tapping Jamie on the nose as she said you before softly kissing her lips. "Now I NEED sleep.. For some strange reason I have gotten much since .. oh yes a year from .." Lauren looked over at the alarm clock laughing quietly " TODAY!"

Jamie bites her lip, feeling all the sadness she's kept in for a year finally seemed to disappear. As a tear fell from her eye, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Lauren's. "I love you too baby."

Jamie slowly wakes up to Lauren's soft kisses on her jaw bone. Jamie lets out a soft moan, fluttering her eyes open. Jamie looks up at Lauren with a small smile as Lauren leans in and kisses her lips softly. Jamie mumbles morning against Lauren's lips as Lauren kisses her again.

"Morning babe." She smiles. Jamie lightly places her hands on Lauren's hips, leading Lauren to straddle her hips and pulls away as Lauren rests herself on Jamie's lap..

"How did you sleep babe?" Jamie asks her. Lauren smiles, resting her forehead against Jamie's staring her in the eyes.

"Good."

Jamie runs her finger tips up the back of Lauren's calves, stopping at the fold of her knees. Lauren shivers a little at Jamie's touch and leans in to kiss her. Jamie kisses her back, deepening the kiss as she slides her hands up the back of Lauren's thighs slowly. Lauren lets out a very quiet moan as she continues kissing Jamie, slowly running her hand down Jamie's legs. When Jamie finally reaches the very top of Lauren's thigh, she traces the crease with her fingers before cupping her ass, pulling her closer. Lauren smirks as she deepens the kiss. A low groan leaves Jamie's lips as she smirks, lightly smacking Lauren's ass.

"Really?" Lauren says all giggly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jamie replies with an innocent smile.

"Are you trying to tell me, you didn't just slap my ass?" Lauren asks with a chuckle.

"What? It's a really big ass, how could I miss it? And your lips need to come back to where they were missy." Lauren giggles as she leans back down, both hands molding to Jamie's large breasts as she kisses Jamie passionately. Jamie threads her fingers of one of her hands through Lauren's hair, the blonde locks flowing through Jamie's fingers, pulling her closer while the other teasingly taps down Lauren's abs. Lauren twitches from the touch as she leans down and starts kisses Jamie's neck slowly and softly. Jamie whimpers leaning her head back lightly as her finger runs from hip to hip under the edge of the waistband of Lauren's lace shorts. Lauren smirks at Jamie with lust in her eyes as she kisses down Jamie's neck, nibbling on her collarbone.

Jamie releases a breath not aware of the moan she was holding back as her fingers trace Lauren's lower lips with a smile at the wetness she feels. Lauren closes her eyes while biting her bottom lip at Jamie's touch.

"Lauren baby, can you open your eyes and look at me real quick?" Jamie asks smirking as Lauren opens her eyes, still biting her lips with quickening breathes. Jamie rotated her finger tips around Lauren's heated pussy lips, lubing them while she waited on Lauren. Jamie then leans up enough for a soft kiss, pulling back to watch Lauren's beautiful face. She then slowly and tenderly enters Lauren's warm wet tunnel as Lauren lets out a soft whimper, breathing a little heavier than before.

"Laur, you're so beautiful." Jamie says setting a slow pace, keeping eye contact with Lauren. Lauren opens her mouth to say something but can't as a whimper and a moan leave her mouth at the same time. Lauren slides her hand up Jamie's leg, reaching her hip as she then slides it down Jamie's thong and proceeds to slowly rub her clit. Jamie gasps smiling at Lauren, arching into Lauren's hand as she picks up the pace of her own fingers inside Lauren. Lauren lets out another low moan, breathing heavier as she too picks up the pace rubbing Jamie's clit.

"OH MY FU…" Jamie yells out as she pulls Lauren down to kiss her passionately. Her eyes slowly closing, getting lost in the moment as they slowly become one. Lauren whimpers as she slowly slides two of her fingers in between Jamie's wet lips, moving them inside slowly. Jamie breathes in deeply, her lips connected still with Lauren's, to the point that Lauren has to pull away quickly from the air being sucked out of her lungs. As Jamie's fingers press deeper inside Lauren when Jamie exhales it comes out in one long low scream of Lauren's name. Lauren moans loudly as she slides her fingers into Jamie deeper, thrusting them faster into her. Tossing her head slightly from side to side with another loud moan, Jamie meets Lauren's thrust keeping them both in the same pace.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh gooooooooood…." Lauren says with a long moan as she thrusts her fingers faster into Jamie's soaking wet lips. Knowing Lauren is on the edge and that she is too with both needing release in the worst of ways, Jamie crosses her two fingers inside of Lauren before twisting her hand and circles Lauren's clit with her thumb with a smile. Lauren lets out yet another loud moan as she climaxes extremely hard almost passing out as Jamie hits her climax as well. Jamie quickly catches Lauren in her arms kissing her softly on her forehead a bit.

"It's okay baby I'm right here. It's me. I'm not going anywhere." Jamie whispers to her lightly stroking the side of, the shaking, Lauren's face.

Looking deep into Jamie's eyes Lauren breathes out in a whisper "I'm not going anywhere either baby I can't live without you in my life again I need you Jamie you are the only one that can save me when things get bad, you are my rock." Lauren sighs smiling. "I don't ever want to lose you again I love you."


End file.
